


Finally

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bobhwan, one where Bobby is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: They had just finished their third concert in two days, and Bobby is tired and weary. Plus, he was sick, and all he wanted to do was rest.But there was still hi-touch to finish.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @Solo4Jinhwan and @iKONICXXI on Twitter <3

 

Jinhwan stood at the entrance of their dressing room, watching the chaotic scene in front of him. All the members were in various states of undress as they prepared for the hi-touch.

Well, except for one, that is.

Bobby was seated in one corner, an oxygen mask fixed to his face. He was taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly, trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t been feeling well the past few days, and the fact that their Hiroshima stop was three concerts packed in two days didn’t help.  

“Jinhwan-san, please get dressed,” said a staff who passed by him, and he knew he had to—he was, after all and as per usual, very sweaty. He himself was also winded from the encore and from all the songs they had just performed, but there were far more important things than putting on fresh clothes.

He shrugged off the staff, giving him a quick bow by way of his apology, and headed for Bobby. It was one of the very rare times he had seen Bobby weak and vulnerable, and he hated times like these.

Jinhwan grabbed one of the fresh towels off the stack that he passed by. Wordlessly, he passed it to Bobby, who looked at him with teary eyes. His eyes spoke volumes, and Jinhwan could read weary and tired, just as every other member was—but it was even worse if it was coupled with sickness.

Bobby patted his sweat dry using the towel that Jinhwan gave him, thanking him with a small smile that Jinhwan barely saw through the oxygen mask. “Hang in there, Bob. Just the hi-touch left and then you can rest, okay?” Jinhwan said, sitting beside Bobby.

The younger one nodded, turning to his hyung. Bobby flipped the other side of the towel he had in his hand, the one that he didn’t use to wipe his sweat. He reached for Jinhwan, patting the older guy’s forehead lightly. He continued to pat until Jinhwan’s frown straightened, and the hyung sighed, relaxing a bit.

“I’m tired, hyung,” Bobby said, his words muffled by the mask. He slowly put it down and Jinhwan’s brows creased again. He reached for the mask and aimed to put it back on Bobby’s face because he was still dragging his breaths, but the younger guy shook his head, quick to whisk away the hand holding the mask.

“I know,” Jinhwan said softly. “We’ll get rest tonight, okay?”

“Jinhwan—”

Jinhwan turned to the staff who was holding his clothes, his glare ready for the interruption. But Bobby placed a hand on his arm, as if sensing that he’d be his ‘angry Jinhwan’ self—and Jinhwan tempered down his mood. It wasn’t the staff’s fault they were tired, and he shouldn’t take it out on them.

“Okay, I’ll change now,” Jinhwan said, taking the clothes from the staff and saying his thanks. Usually he finds a more private spot to change because he was a bit conscious about his body, but he didn’t want to leave Bobby. He turned instead, his back facing the people and his front facing Bobby, changing right there and then. Logical, since Bobby has seen his body and all ever since they were trainees, and there was nothing to hide anymore.

A faint smile played on Bobby’s lips as he poked Jinhwan’s tummy. “Kawaii,” he teased as he continued to poke. Jinhwan rolled his eyes in response, but he was smiling, too. He used the other towel that the staff gave to dry the sweat off his body, and Bobby just watched him as he dressed up. Once satisfied with his dryness, he put on his shirt, and then turned to Bobby.

“Are you up for this?” he asked, his tone serious, and Bobby nodded. No way was he skipping the hi-touch—there were fans waiting.

Jinhwan turned to the waiting staff, and, as if knowing what Jinhwan was looking for, passed him Bobby’s clothes. He handed them to Bobby, and, after taking another deep breath, Bobby stood up. Beside him, Jinhwan finished putting on his clothes, and then was whisked away in a flurry of makeup artists and hair stylists who had been waiting for his re-touch.

******

The next time they saw each other was already at the waiting area for the hi-touch. Jinhwan was already seated and chatting with Junhoe and Chanwoo when Bobby entered, and he made a beeline for his hyung. “Nap,” he said as soon as he reached Jinhwan. They still have fifteen minutes before the hi-touch starts, and the look on Bobby’s face said he was intent on making the most out of those fifteen minutes.

Jinhwan patted his thigh, and Bobby stretched out on the steel bench, not minding that it was cold and hard. He laid his head on Jinhwan’s lap as his hyung chatted with the maknaes, keeping the tip of his cap low to block off the light. He squirmed and moved, unable to find the comfortable position—as comfortable as someone who was sleeping on a bench could get. He sighed heavily and Jinhwan felt that.

Jinhwan placed his hand on Bobby’s shoulder, and they locked eyes, a wordless exchange ongoing. They had gotten good at saying things they wanted to say without really saying it, and Bobby nodded. He shifted to his side and Jinhwan rubbed his hand on Bobby’s shoulder, warming him and offering comfort, until Bobby couldn’t feel and didn’t mind that the bench was warm and hard.

“Two minutes!” their manager called out, and Bobby groaned. It was too soon—he had just gotten the rhythm of his nap, and all he wanted was just to rest.

He felt Jinhwan’s hand on his sides, giving him a slight squeeze. “Bob,” he heard Jinhwan say. When he didn’t react, Jinhwan dropped lower, whispering into his ear. “We have to go now.”

Bobby turned from where he was lying, and then when he opened his eyes, Jinhwan’s face was a few centimeters away from his. “Boo,” Jinhwan whispered, smiling widely.

Startled, Bobby moved, causing him to fall on the floor. Jinhwan tried to reach for him to break his fall but it didn’t work. Bobby crumpled on the floor as the members laughed loudly. He stood up quickly, trying to save what’s left of his dignity, but it was too late.

Only Jinhwan had a worried look on his face when Bobby emerged. Despite the concern, he could see that his hyung was suppressing a smile, and Bobby just shook his head. “See, that woke you up,” Jinhwan said, making Bobby grunted. The older guy patted the space next to him and Bobby sat back down.

“Come on, Bobby-ah,” Jinhwan said, lowering his head so that Bobby could see him and his goofy smile that he put on. Jinhwan made silly faces until Bobby cracked a smile of his own. “Hyung…” Bobby said with a slight shake of his head.

Jinhwan patted him on the head, sitting back. He then turned serious, and Bobby knew this was _the_ mathhyung talking now. “I know you don’t feel like it, because you’re sick and you’re tired. But we’re about to meet our fans soon. Draw your energy from them. Put that smile that they love and that I love on.”

Bobby nodded, smiling the smile that Jinhwan said. He took a deep breath and stood up just as Jinhwan did, and they headed to the hi-touch room together with the other members.

******

Bobby stretched in his bed, tucking his weary body under the sheets. Finally in the hotel, finally sleep… just _finally_. While his stage was his home and he really enjoyed performing and meeting his fans, sometimes the body just gives up.

He had just closed his eyes when a couple of knocks came on his door. Groaning, he decided to ignore it—he didn’t want any company. He just wanted to sleep. _Is it too much to ask?_

Bobby placed one pillow over his head to mute the knocks. After a full minute, the knocks died down, and he sighed in relief. _Finally… sleep._

And then the door clicked open, making Bobby groan. Whoever it was got a copy of his room key from their manager. _This person thought it through_. He feigned sleep, knowing that whoever it was would just go away if they realize he was sleeping. He felt something rustling, like plastic, and then scraping and footsteps. Then, after a beat of silence, the bed shifted under the weight of someone sitting on it.

“I know you’re awake.”

 _Jinani hyung_ , Bobby thought.

He felt his hyung’s hand on his knee, and then heard him sigh heavily. “I went to the nearby convenience store and got you food and medicine. Can you get up, please? I need you to eat and drink them,” Jinhwan said, his voice soft.

A couple of beats, and then Jinhwan spoke again. “I can leave if you don’t want company. I just need to see you eating and taking the meds. Come on, Bob.”

Bobby groaned, unearthing himself from the pillow and sheets, and he was rewarded with a smile from Jinhwan. “Thank you,” Jinhwan replied, cocking his head towards the table where he had set down the food. He stood up, holding out his hand for Bobby, who took it. They walked to the table, and there he saw the food that Jinhwan bought was two of everything—ramen, teriyaki bento meal, orange juice—and then the medicines.

Jinhwan started to take one each of the food, cradling them carefully in his arms. “What are you doing, hyung?” Bobby said, his voice rough and phlegmy.

“I’ll just take my food so you can eat in peace. But _please_ take the medicine?” Jinhwan replied. He pushed the medicine towards Bobby with his free hand. Then, he took the orange juice, piling it on top of the ramen and bento box, suddenly becoming a balancing act.

“Hyung, stay,” Bobby said, suddenly feeling guilty. “We can eat together but I… I’m not in the mood for conversation.”

Jinhwan shrugged, going back to the table and setting back down his food one by one. Once he was finished, he sat down, splitting his chopsticks and starting to eat. And all the time that he was doing that, Bobby was just watching his hyung in amusement.

 _And he really wasn’t speaking_ , Bobby thought.

Bobby sat down across Jinhwan, and they ate quietly. Bobby glanced at his hyung every once in a while, but his hyung wasn’t looking at him—as if having a moment of eye contact with him would mean a spoken word.

“Meds,” Jinhwan finally spoke, as soon as Bobby set his chopsticks down and he finished eating. He popped the meds off from the foil and Bobby held his palm open in front of him. The older guy waited until Bobby chugged the medicines down with the remainder of his orange juice, and then with a small smile, stood up.

“Now, please don’t sleep yet because your meal’s not yet fully digested. Watch a video, play a game or something. I don’t want to lose you to dying in your sleep,” Jinhwan reminded him, and before Bobby could say another word, Jinhwan was out the door.

 _I wasn’t even able to thank him_ , Bobby thought, watching the door snap to a close.

******

_Finally, rest._

Jinhwan dried his hair using the towel, fresh from the shower. He took a long one—long enough that the hot water had turned cold and he still stayed inside, washing his day away. An hour has passed when he had also finished his skin care routine and brushed his teeth, and he was ready to call it a day.

He hummed while he headed out of the bathroom, only to stop in his tracks when he saw someone on his bed.

“Bob,” Jinhwan whispered, shaking his head. Bobby must’ve gotten into his room the same way he did with the younger guy’s room: their manager giving them the key. Bobby tucked himself on the right side of Jinhwan’s queen-sized bed, because he knew (like everyone in iKON knew) that Jinhwan preferred the left side of the bed.

Jinhwan approached the bed slowly, careful not to wake Bobby up when he sat on the bed. He had planned to watch a movie to fall asleep, but Bobby in his room changed things. He grabbed his earpods but realized they weren’t charged.

Jinhwan groaned, resigning to just sitting in bed next to Bobby. He couldn’t sleep yet—he never could sleep with his hair wet—so he just scrolled his SNS feeds, looking for something interesting. He watched videos on the lowest volumes, suppressing his chuckles and laughs on the funny videos that he came across.

His eyes were drooping to a close when suddenly Bobby spoke. “Thank you, hyung.”

Jinhwan’s eyes flew open, jolting awake, and when he turned to look at his right, Bobby was half-awake, a sleepy smile on his face. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he whispered slowly.

Jinhwan moved closer, brushing Bobby’s hair that covered his forehead. “Always,” Jinhwan whispered back with a sigh. Then he slid down on the bed, sliding under the sheets, settling to sleep next to Bobby.

-THE END-


End file.
